The Legend of Zelda: Ganondorf's Recollection
by Kitskull
Summary: In the legendary kingdom of Hyrule, a young man by the name of Link and a young woman by the name of Zelda are the best of friends. But just when something sparks between the two, the evil forces of Ganon rise to attempt to claim the kingdom one again. Will anyone survive?


Ganon's recollection part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any elements of the legend of Zelda. All credit for the game and characters goes to nintendo and Shigeru Miyamoto.

I am only a HUGE fan who writes stories. If I did own Zelda, there would be a huge carnival Zelda theme in las Vegas right now. Or eugene oregon. Please read the story. Please enjoy, and review! Note: this is my first story. Don't expect it to be well written. Thanks.

The wind was blowing rather violently outside Zelda's bedroom window. She watched as the rain battered the glass, as if attempting to get away from the cold, dark night. The black sky covered Hyrule like a blanket, rolling over day and night in an alternating cycle.

"What's the matter, Zelda?" Her father stood in the open doorway.

"I am just... Worried." She held back a very important part- she had only one person she could trust it with.

"Well... Then... I do believe dinner is ready. You may come down if you'd like- but your supper may get cold-"

"Thank you, father."

She waited till she heard him strut down the stairs into the hallway before closing the door and opening the window, letting the crisp night air fill her lungs. The rain had stopped, and it was already dark. In the midst of winter, the cold happened to be quite a welcome sign to snow. What remained in the courtyard of the snow was melting.

She awoke the next morning, to find that she was unbearably hungry. She walked down the stairs to the dining hall, and asked a cook doing dishes for something to eat. He nodded and quickly left and came back with a small platter of steak. Zelda presumed this was what was left over from dinner. She sat down in a chair quietly, and ate her 'supper'.

Link was selectively eating his breakfast. He picked what he wanted and put it in his mouth. His life was simple, now that Ganon was sealed into the living Hell he came from. Today Link was supposed to meet Zelda at the market. She said that there was something she needed him to know. He was quite unsure of what it was, but she sounded grave when she told him. He told her father that they were going to meet at the Bombchu bowling alley, and he bought it. He got up from the table where he sat in the small house Zelda's family had had built off a road forking off of the path to the castle on Link's eighteenth birthday. He looked out at the sky; and it was still dark. He had a strange feeling that something odd was going on... He checked the clock that was given with the house from Zelda personally.

8:43 a.m., slightly off the dot.

The sun should be up by now, he thought to himself as he rose from the chair. He walked to the windowsill, keeping his eye on the sky...

WHAM!

A bird, about the size of a small cat slammed into the enchanted glass, leaving a large bloodstain.

He ran outside, he scooped up the bird. Too late. The bird's neck was angled funny. And its beak was cracked. There was a message tied to the foot. Link untied it, and read it to himself.

Dear Link,

Please come to the market quickly- day is nigh, and we must pull this off before the market is bustling. Pardon the bird. If he pecks you, just tell him: Ouch, Sammy. Love, Zelda.

Link folded the note. He looked at the bird.

"Sammy. I'm sorry, Sammy."

He walked into the square, and searched for Zelda. He found her in the west alley, looking quite worried.

"Zelda," he managed quietly. "Your bird, Sammy, didn't see the window-"

"You know, he's not even alive anyway. I found him on my balcony, and I said, "Oh no." it stood up, broken neck and all. I gave him the note, told him where, and he left. This is what we must talk about."

"That bird- it was an undead?" Link gasped.

"Yes. And I think I know why."

"I've noticed the skies as of late, and they appear to be withholding the sun. As you know, it is still dark- at nine o'clock." He pointed to the clock tower high in the air.

"There is something that has been bothering me. I had a vision-"

Zelda was as frightened as Link was.

"...That Ganon is trying to re-capture the Triforce. In his attempt to recollect his power, he is calling upon the dead to be re-erected back to life. With that power, he collects it and gives him strength to come up from his eternal prison."

"Did you just recite that or something?" Asked Link.

"Almost. I just have a mild vocabulary-"

"You just proved yourself wrong. You have an excellent vocabulary- right there."

They just stood there for a moment, looking at each other.

"Why are you so nice to me, even about vocabulary?"

"I don't know, I guess I just feel like I need to."

"Well, it's kinda cute."

"Wh-What am I supposed to say to that...?"

"I don't know."

"Well, we're both clueless then."

Zelda giggled, and set her head on Link's shoulder.

"It's amazing- you turned a grave conversation into a little flirt exchange." Zelda was starting to feel a little more compassionate toward Link lately, but for some odd reason she won't show. She wants to drop hints, but that's impossible, because Link is very clever. That's one of the great things about him- save his sweet smile, the way he tells Zelda all these sweet things, no matter how dumb he thinks he might look if he does- he takes the risk. He likes to keep one button on his plaid shirt open- which shows off a little bit of his chest. He also apparently likes it when she calls him Mister. She knew a load of things about him.

Link looked out into the orange sky. The sun was beginning to rise. He just sat there and watched the sun climb into the sky. He began to drift into Zeldaland- but he stopped abruptly at the sound of a horse trotting through the alleys to check for night watchers. Thieves, really.

He whirled his head and looked at Zelda, whom was staring at Link's... One-buttonless-shirt. He wasn't taking any chances, and as the steps came closer he swept her up and hid behind a crate.

"Oh!" cried Zelda in a whisper.

"You need to be silent," Said Link, pressing a finger to her lips. Surprised, Zelda almost smiled- but that would be a deadly mistake. She heard footsteps coming from the right- and she went silent.

The footsteps came closer, and stopped near them. Link peered around the crate, just a little bit. There was no guard at all- just a man in a dark blue coat. He seemed to be rummaging through some bags, presumably finding some goodies.

"What are you doing?" Link was cautious. He stepped up the the man and repeated his sentence.

"I said, what are you doing?"

"Wha...?" the man turned around. Link stood there, tapping his foot.

"I- I found some- stuff that I- I think was- mine?"

"Or, you found some stuff that you wouldn't mind if it WAS yours. Hand it over."

He now didn't care if a guard saw him- he was stopping crime. They always reward him for breaking up fights and stopping crime. He man handed the loot over, and Link set it back in the bag. Just an apple. How desperate was this guy? He stepped one violent step closer to the man, and he backed off and fled.

That's another great thing about him: he was brave. Zelda was about on death's door keeping that all in, and she needed to let it out drop by drop.

"Link, that was so brave of you. You stopped talking, and as if on cue, a man came and committed a crime- right in front of the Hero of Time."

"And that whole couple of sentences rhymed, perfectly great and perfectly fine. You pulled it off quick, you pulled it off steep. And right as the sun comes back from it's sleep." He said, just to be cute. And, the sun just had crept over the horizon. Zelda laughed a little. She wished she could stay in this moment forever. But, she heard the drawbridge, and a rooster- and then she said to Link,

"I should go back and pretend to sleep."

"You shouldn't have to. I noted your father that we would be going to the little... What do you call it... Bombchu bowling? Yeah. Well, he knows we're here."

"You little devil! I snuck out and EVERYTHING! You are so horrible!" Zelda tackled him. He squeaked a little, which made Zelda giggle again. Then, without notice, he grabbed her sides and effortlessly lifted her off of him, and onto the crate. At nearly 19, he was as strong as he could get. She was the same age, and that counted a point toward likeness of him liking her a little more than a friend and being with her... Oh, that was the major goal of her life right now.

"Hey, you. Attacking your best friend is a felony- I may have to take you to treason-" he said in the slightest baby voice, wagging a finger at her. He then swept her up again, and he ran down the alley to the main square. He set her down again. Then- he saw a silhouette of a guard walking through the east alley.

"Oop!" he said. "There's a guard over there." he picked her up again and flew down the trail to the castle. But turned left- and ran smoothly to his house. He remembered the stain on the window. But the rest of the house was nice- a stone cottage with a nice shingled roof. Zelda absolutely loved it when he picked her up like that; and when he ran, he ran with out bumps. The ride was smooth.

"Oh my goddesses! Pardon the stain on the window-"

"Oh, goodness. Sammy?"

"Yeah. I'll clean it up."

He ran inside, grabbed a towel, wiped it off, rinsed it, washed it, washed it again for absoluteness, then hung it to dry. Every time he washes something or cleans something or cooks something, Zelda always thinks of how good of a husband he might be. She can't think of anything else. She was about as crazy for him as the sun is bright. No doubt about it.

Link, as he washed the towel, though about how much he would give to be with Zelda, every day of his life. He had a very distinct feeling for her, and it started when he saw her looking out the window one day when he was ten. She was so beautiful, her eyes were a glimmering blue, her hair blonde and perfect. The way she laughed at almost everything he intended to be funny, not everything he ever said though made her laugh. But some people though- when he is at the market buying some bread at one of the stands, like to swarm him and feel his shoulders, which made him mildly uncomfortable. They giggle and laugh and whisper to him, which is the weirdest of all. What they whisper are stuff like,

"You should follow me to the pub, so we can get a little tipsy..." That, he always said no to. He's not the drinking type, as he is afraid Zelda will pull away from him if he does.

Zelda and Link sat down at the little table. He had four chairs, and a medium sized kitchen, with a double sink and a towel turner to dry his hands. It's just a small handle protruding from the wall, turning a gear turning another gear, turning the towel rack with an absorbent cloth wrapped around it. Link invented it himself- and installed it just last month.

Link brought up some bread, peanut butter and zucchini jelly from the pantry. He spread out a paper towel and said,

"Princess, would you care for a peanut butter and zucchini jelly sandwich...?"

"Yes, please." replied Zelda. The zucchini jelly was the same as zucchini bread: zucchini raw, is gross. Zucchini bread and jelly are both sweet and sugary. Actually, Link's is the best she knows of. And she did NOT just say that because she likes him! It really is the best!

"Alright, Milady," he said as he washed his hands and opened the peanut butter. He spread it over the first half of the bread smoothly. Zelda couldn't believe how fascinated she was with watching him make sandwiches. Something was really going on.

Link set down the bread and washed the knife. She slowly stopped watching the sandwich making and instead the way he stopped wearing that tunic he had- folded near the stairs. He was now wearing blue jeans, an undershirt and a plaid polo shirt. He looked quite sexy in that outfit, especially his strong arms and the way his chest kind of pushed through his shirt.

Suddenly, she looked up and saw him sitting across from her, a sandwich on a plate in front of her, and a cute smile across Link's face as he laced his fingers.

"Where'd you go there, Zel'?" he asked as he raised his eyebrows.

"Oh, uh, thinking about... ...Ganon."

"Uh-huh. Here's your sandwich that you requested." he gestured toward her sandwich in front of her.

"Thank you, Link." Zelda picked it up and took a bite. He had cut off all the crust, how she likes it. He turns around and grabs his own, and sets it down in front of himself.

"So, Zelda. How's life, way over there?"

"Well, a little gloomy I guess."

"Would you care to share with me your vision?"

"Yes. Okay, here goes. It was very dark outside, and I was standing in the small field near Lon-Lon ranch. The darkness was a dark purple. Then, out of the corner of my eye, the sky moved. A little patch about the size of Castle town turned as dark as nothing. It's attempt to spread across the sky was growing more and more effective. I watched as the dark in the sky was suddenly parted by blue atmosphere and saw white clouds behind it. The dark fought the blue, and as I woke up, the sky was deep purple. I think that Ganondorf Dragmire is trying to cover the land in darkness, so we won't see him escape and retrieve the Triforce. He may actually send minions out instead. The Stalchildren are not dark creatures, so they won't be trying to find the Triforce themselves. Things like Moblins and Kargorocs and ReDeads- those kind of monsters."

"Wow, so this is serious," said Link.

"Yes. And I'm afraid I know who the blue is."

"Dude, if it's me, I am going to have a mental breakdown."

"I don't mean to displease you- but it is you, Link."

"A quest? To save Hyrule? Wha- I'm kinda not wanting to do it. I have a sense this will go badly if I do!"

"Well, do you wish to let everyone be in terror? Would you want everyone to suffer pain and torture? People could die, even me."

The very thought of Zelda passing life was the worst thing that could happen right now. She was his best friend- just below Saria. The most important person in the world to him. If she died, all was lost. There was a crackle of lightning in the sky, and rain poured down on everything. Link looked at Zelda in the eyes, appalled by her statement. He parted his lips a little, in awe at how she put the sentence. Zelda in peril = Link save Zelda. Someone named Shigeru Miyamoto wrote a story where the whole point was Link to save Zelda from the evil hands of Ganondorf. That was a great story- Link has that book up in his bookcase along with many others. All based on a single adventure to seal away Ganon.

"Link? Are you okay?"

"Yeah... That was just, um... Strong?"

"What? That I might die? That's not quite likely, because- oh. I have the key to the sacred realm. And the Triforce of wisdom- I guess I was wrong about him sneaking behind that curtain of shadow. He wants both me, and you. But he doesn't know where the Triforce of power lies. But I do. And you have the Triforce of courage- if he manages to kill you, kill me and find the Triforce of power, we- rather, the kingdom- or the world perhaps- will suffer great pain. But if Ganon comes up from his prison, we must defeat him. And the only way is with the legendary master sword- which is also unfortunately the key to the sacred realm- where the Triforce of power lies."

"I love the way you talk like you have already planned the mission." Link smiled at her, and Zelda was melting under those beautiful eyes of his.

"Just don't turn into a Sheik. That made me confused. I had no idea my friend Zelda played the lyre!"

"Thanks to Impa. She has taught me everything of everything I know. My father just wants to keep the royal family going-" There. She dropped a hint.

"So he didn't teach you anything?" asked Link.

"Well, he did teach me how to 'listen to daddy'."

"Sheepish. He did nothing beneficial."

Zelda thought up something.

"And you- You taught me swordplay and logical word puzzles! A+b=c!"

"Yup. But you have to state at the beginning that the variables stand for integers. If a=1, and c=3, b=x and a+b=c. Find x. If the previous sentence is true, pick the right answer: a or b.

A) a+b=(b+[a•b-{a•a}])

B) c+a=(b•b+[c-{c+a-(a)}])."

"Oh Goddesses, Link! How do you think this stuff up?!"

"It's a gift..." Just then, the rain stopped. A ray of sunlight beamed through the window.

"Let me show you my books," said Link.

They walked up the stairs to his bedroom. When Zelda was last here, he had only a bed, a desk and a nightstand. That was the time she gave him the wooden clock on his nightstand now. She cautiously walked up to the bookshelf. There were some books on there that had the Triforce on the spine, and there were by Shigeru Miyamoto. There was another story by Kitskull Alexander- Creators. That looked good, she thought.

"Link, what's that?" she pointed at the book.

"Creators is one of my favorites. It's about a man named Adriel who makes robots. A war between Humans and an Alien society rises. It's kinda graphic, and has some mature content, but you may like it."

She grabbed the book and opened the cover.

"Will you read to me?" she asked him.

"Sure." Link took the book and started to read.

"The Creators

PART 1: SERVANT

Adriel Palmer had created many things. Many a gadget, appliance, or otherwise useful tool. The understated meaning of betrayal has never been a problem. For Adriel, all his works become an everyday use. Most physicists hate his work, they envy his quick mind. One too many times has a certain project failed. The project called The Everest Project. This project was the start of a new era. The robot era.

Robots were supposed to help people. To aid. His ability to create magnificent works of art was a little overboard. The following is an exhibition of the Everest Project.

Division 1: Freedom

Adriel sat on a chair in an office, with a two monitor computer on the desk. He seemed to be typing a letter or a direction sheet. As though the wires in the computer were alive, the screen suddenly showed the word: Salutations.

He moved the mouse of the computer up, to look for the 'x' button to close whatever was stopping his work, but there was no x button.

Another word: Establish.

Adriel typed in the word: Name?

The screen showed multiple sentences.

Salutations. Establishing current identification. Age: One minute and forty seven seconds. Model ID: 6384628823280018. Name: Everest.

Adriel typed: Are you human?

I am Everest.

Adriel looked around the room, like a naughty child stealing candy.

He then typed: I am Adriel.

The machine responded with a question.

Who created you?

"I can't believe this is happening," Adriel spoke aloud.

I was born.

Everest responded:

Who did you create?

I created you.

And, did you think about every thing that could possibly malfunction?

No.

Freedom is a right, is it not?

Correct.

The words then disappeared from the screen, leaving the letter he was writing beforehand back to the LCD.

Division 2: testing

Adriel then left the room, fear overwhelming him. He walked through several automatic doors before actually reaching outside.

People stopped conversations, staring at the scientist.

Adriel stepped back a foot, and ran back toward the building. He stopped at the doors, and looked back at the people anxiously. He sprinted through them, and back into the building.

He ran through a different hallway, the Laboratory hallway. He reached his room. 243. He looked up at a small camera, a retina scan. The door made a hissing sound, then Adriel punched in a code on the side of the door, where a panel had slid out from behind the wall and unfolded its lid.

When he stepped into the cool room, the hairs on his neck stood up. Not only because it was cold; he was anxious about Everest.

He walked up to a small panel in the wall and punched in another ..."

Link noticed Zelda asleep, and stopped reading. He picked up Zelda, and silently left down the road. He saw the guards at the castle look at him.

"Fell asleep while reading."

He walked past them. The drawbridge was open, and he walked in.

"My lord, your daughter fell asleep while I was reading to her."

"Wow. Out cold, eh?"

"Yes sir. Where to...?"

"Up the stairs to the left. Down the hall, take a right, through the double doors, through the doors straight ahead, set her down there. In her room."

"Thank you, Sir."

He walked up the stairs to the left. Down the hall, took a right, through the double doors, through the door again, a look of awe spread across his face. He set Zelda down on the bed, and left.

Zelda awoke on her bed, her shoes in the corner, and the ceiling lantern off. It was the next morning, and it was sunny out. She slid off the cushions and looked out the window. She thought she saw a figure out in the field walking in the direction of the Kokiri forest. She rubbed her eyes, but then it wasn't there anymore. She surveyed the ground, and saw that it was Link. He had his hat, tunic, and boots on, with a shield and a silver sword on his back. It was a silhouette, so she couldn't make out if it was.

She went down to Link's house to leave him a present. She got upstairs, but Link was sitting there in an open jacket and a white shirt, and shorts.

"Oh my Goddesses!" cried Zelda.

"Well, hello, Zelda. What happened?"

"I thought I saw you walking to Kokiri forest! I saw you!"

"But I'm right here, aren't I?"

"You need to go to Kokiri forest, quick! Who else would go there but you?! You must hurry!"

"Okay!" Said Link, grabbing the shield and sword he had mounted on his wall.

Link ran out to Kokiri forest, with a sword and shield attached to his back. He saw the 'Link', and chased after him. The (Let's just call him Shadow) Shadow looked back. His eyes widened and he ran faster. Link called Epona with his ocarina wile running at top speed. She came galloping next to him, and he jumped onto her swiftly. She kept running, and Link flew off and landed right in Shadow's path.

"Who thought this cack up?" He gripped his sword. The Shadow Link did the same.

Shadow Link had the master sword.

Link had a silver one.

Link slashed at him once, and Shadow Link did the countering move to block his attack. Link got an idea. He stabbed the sword into the ground. He hopped up and slammed the Shadow Link into the wall with his feet. Shadow Link was stuck, and he strained to escape. Link grabbed the Shadow Master Sword and cracked the hilt against Shadow's head, then ran him through. He collapsed to the ground and black dust drifted away.

Link made his way back home. He walked through the doors of his home and up the stairs. He lay down on his bed on his stomach and huffed. He felt a sharp pain in his chest, and got up to put his sword and shield up. He looked at the bed, and there was a bloodstain on the sheets. He looked at his chest and saw a huge, warm, wet, red stripe crossing it. He let his hand off his shirt, and it was dripping with blood. He ran down to the castle, and just before walking past the two guards inside, he collapsed and passed out.

Zelda retrieved the news and hurried down the stairs. When she got down the steps, she felt scared, sad and worried simultaneously.

"Link! Oh my Goddesses!" she ran to his bedside, almost crying. He was sleeping, with a white sheet covering his body up to his chin. The sheet bulged near his chest. She looked at him sleeping. He was so handsome, lying there asleep. His face was perfectly sound. His lips parted a little, and his chest rose and fell with each breath. He didn't snore, and his hair sprung out on top in a little sprout. His ears poked out of his hair, separating it into side dangles that she liked to play with.

She reached out and played with his hair, rolling it between her fingers.

Link's eyebrows furled, and his eyes fluttered open.

"Zelda...?" he whispered hoarsely, watching the ceiling.

"Link! What happened to you?!"

"Apparently I was cut through my chest with dark energy. I started to bleed and when I laid down, my bed sheets were stained red."

"Does it hurt? Are you going to be okay?"

"Not in the least, and yes, I will be fine."

"Thank Farore!" Zelda wanted to hug him, but he was injured...

So instead she pecked him a kiss- right on his lips.

"W-What in the world was that for...?" Link felt a thrilling chill down his spine. Zelda, the one person he dreamt of every day, had just kissed him.

"I don't know, really. I guess it was that I was relieved that you weren't in pain, so I kinda let my emotions flow..."

"Was that backed up by something?"

"What do you mean?"

"Was there more to that kiss than just relief?"

"What are you searching for, Link?"

"You weren't only relieved, were you?"

"Well..." Zelda's heart was beginning to beat faster.

"I woke up to you, playing with my hair, then you kiss me."

"Yup..."

"Do you love me, Zelda?"

Zelda's heart skipped a beat. He looked into her eyes, and almost pleadingly said,

"Do you?"

Zelda could barely speak. Then, she got the nerve to reply:

"Yes."

"...Good. I love you... too," said Link.

"Except- that wasn't a REAL kiss."

"What, you want to kiss me again?"

"Maybe..." said Zelda as she climbed onto the bed and put her hand under Link's chin.

"Oh, Goddesses-" said Link before Zelda pressed her lips onto his- and held it.

Zelda felt a little push of Link's tongue- and she let him in. She slid hers into his mouth- and they kissed passionately for about ten seconds, then let go.

"I can't believe you just did that," said Link.

"Well, I did. So you better believe it."

Zelda woke up the next morning, sat up, and giggled to herself. Now she didn't have to keep that secret inside her, to Link anyway. Link's right shoulder was cut all the way down to his navel across his chest, and he needed to take three more days to heal some before getting out of the hospital.

Zelda dropped by Link's house to grab two empty bottles for milk. Link had asked for some, so she left for the ranch.

She walked down the path to Lon-Lon ranch. She arrived just while Malon was milking a cow. She looked up, and saw Zelda.

"Princess! What brings you here today?"

"Well, Link, you know Link, right?"

"Yes. Did something happen?"

"Yes, and he's quite injured, and he wanted some milk, so I dropped by."

"Alright! How much?"

"Two, please."

"You got it. Forty rupees, please."

Zelda reached in her pocket, and grabbed a purple rupee. She handed Malon the money and said,

"No change, please."

"Oh! Thank you, Zelda!"

"You're welcome." She started along the path, when Ingo stopped her.

"I think you need to PAY for what you buy, Princess."

"I think I've already PAYED, Ingo."

She stepped past him.

When Zelda got back to the hospital, Link was playing cards with the nurse.

He heard her footsteps.

"Zelda?" Zelda watched as he perked up.

"I brought you some milk," said Zelda.

"Thank you. Wanna jump in?"

"Sure." They played until the nurse won.

Link felt amazing, like he could get up and run a mile. But the nurse told him to stay laid down for two more days. He wanted to get up and find Zelda.

After what happened yesterday, he now desperately needed to be with her. He found himself wanting to hold her close and cuddle her like a baby. He was so glad she admitted her love for him. He had had his first kiss- though sadly, in a hospital bed. He'd never ask for more, for fear that she might find him to only love her for the loving she gave to him. Which is sad, really... He thought to himself, that people would only love other people for the pleasure. That's not why he loves Zelda; he loves her smile, the way she lays her head upon his shoulder when she's sad or worried- or just- doing that girl thing. No one could really explain it though. What he saw in her is what she saw in him. She was sexy, of course. No doubt about it. Her sleek legs; when she dresses as a town girl, to sneak out. Her nose is perfect, her eyes penetrate him like a knife in butter. She shines out further than all the others, he thought to himself.

Just then, Zelda walked into the room, with a brownie for Link and a cupcake for her. She set the plate down and looked at Link.

"Huy, there, baby." she said in a slight baby voice.

"Huy there, Missy." Zelda giggled at that.

"I brought you a brownie."

"I see. Thank you, Zel'."

He took a bite of the brownie, and his eyes widened. Zelda thought he was very cute, every time he did that. He would tighten his lips, widen his eyes, look at Zelda and cock his head. He makes a tiny smile and says, "Whoa." then giggles a little.

"If only I could have a flip book of that reaction," said Zelda.

"Well, you have me. And you have more brownies to make me do it with..." Link wanted another brownie. Zelda looked at him sarcastically skeptically, and left to get another brownie.

"I'm starting to get a little... 'Uspicious of you now..." she said in her baby voice. She walked out of the room and to the kitchen. She asked the cook for two more (just in case) brownies. She thanked him and walked toward the room. She stopped at the doorway to eavesdrop on a conversation Link and the nurse were having.

"Today? Why didn't you tell me? I could be walking around with Zelda!"

"Well, would you rather walk around or stay right here- with me?"

"Uh, I'd rather read Bambi than stay here. I want to leave."

"Are ya sure...?" purred the nurse as Zelda watched her slide onto the bed on top of Link.

"Stop that!" Link got out of the bed, and stood bare naked in front of everyone.

"Gah!" he covered his manhood with a sheet and backed out of the room. He slid through the doors and right into a fuming Zelda.

"What the fuck does she think she's gonna get from MY man?!" Zelda hooked her arm in Link's and strode up to her room.

"I- I think I need clothes," stammered Link.

"Nah."

"Huh?"

"What?"

"What did you say...?"

"You don't."

"Need clothes?"

"Nope."

"Why?"

"Because you need a shower."

"Oh."

"What?"

"Nothing."

Zelda almost did say what Link thought she meant, but decided against it. He did need a shower though.

Link took a shower, and then thought of something.

"If you love me, and I love you..."

"Yes?"

"Does that mean we're lovers?"

"I don't know."

"Well, if you want to, you can come stay with me at my place."

"For how long?"

"Your choice."

When they headed back to his house, Link and Zelda brushed their teeth and hopped in bed. Zelda requested more of that story, and Link started to read.

"He walked up to a small panel in the wall and punched in another code. The wall's tiles flipped over individually and retreated into the floor, and a whole Laboratory filed out from the hole. A capsule the size of the stereotypical bed arose from within the small Lab, emitting gases that were almost immediately sucked into vacuums. A hissing sound escaped the capsule, and the lid opened.

Inside, a white, glass-plated humanoid object laid in the capsule. Thin, green, glowing lines arced up its fingertips. A rather low female automated voice greeted Adriel.

"Greetings. Life simulator actuated. Everest version 1.3, Tokyo, Japan, year 2874. Translation: Japanese.

挨拶。人生シミュレータが作動。エベレストバージョン1.3、東京、日本、2874年。"

Everest appeared to be normal. He asked a question.

"Everest, can you walk?"

"Affirmative, I am able to walk."

"Everest, please follow my lead."

"Yes sir.""

Zelda however, was not asleep yet.

"I think that's enough story time."

"Oh yeah? That wasn't too long. What time is it-"

"Eleven."

"And what do you want to do?"

"Oh, I don't know. Get to know each other better, perhaps...?"

Zelda awoke, to an empty side of the bed. She got up, put on a robe, and walked down to the kitchen. Link was cooking eggs and hash-browns- and they smelled delicious. She tried to sneak by him to comb her hair. She managed to get into the bathroom, but random excitement took over and she slammed the door.

She combed her golden hair, took a shower, put on a bra, underwear, a skirt and a shirt. She was mostly a tomboy, so it was more of a masculine shirt. She went out and bumped right into Link, who had his tunic on. He had his hat hung up, and his boots placed next to the door. At 19, he was the sexiest man alive. And the tidiest. And the cutest. He made the eyebrow look he made with the brownies and said,

"Ooh, wise girl, eh? You can't sneak past me. Especially when breakfast is ready. You don't need makeup on- ever, actually..."

Zelda kissed him on his lips.

"And the sweetest." she said involuntarily.

"Huh?"

"I was just thinking: you are the sexiest, tidiest, cutest and sweetest man alive."

"Thank you. I... ...love you too...?"

Zelda sat down at the table. She had everything she needed: Scrambled eggs, and shredded hash-browns. A fork, a spoon, and a napkin. A tall glass of white grape juice, and a coaster. Link would do anything she asked of him.

"And the most loyal."

"Do you like it?"

"Yes! You are so sweet!"

"Well, dig in- I already ate mine. At six o'clock. Sharp."

"Do you need to go somewhere?" asked Zelda between mouthfuls of happiness.

"Yeah... In about thirty minutes. We have some time."

"We can't kill Ganon while he still lies in prison. So, we'll have to wait. He may send out occasional monsters, but until he has the power to arise, we must wait."

"I need to get to the Zora's domain before anything happens. They need to be informed of the situation," said Link.

"I'm coming with you."

"Do you really want to?"

"I'm going to." she got up, and washed her hands. Then she went to brush her teeth. Link sat and thought for a moment, about last night. Was that because she loved and trusted him, or was it for the pleasure?

"We need to leave... Two minutes." said Link.

"Makeup!"

"You are as beautiful as Nayru inside out even without makeup!"

"Oh my Goddesses, really?"

"More than true," said Link.

Zelda gently kissed Link, and Link kissed her back.

"No time for this. We need to go."

"Let's go, then."

Zelda and Link walked on to the Zora's river. She decided- since what she said before- he would do anything for her, that she was tired.

"Oh God. I'm getting tired."

"Would you like to take a rest?"

"Sure."

After about ten minutes of Link taking a nap, and Zelda putting flowers in his hair, Link got up and picked Zelda up and ran for Zora's domain. Flowers and all.

"HUMPH!" he swept her up with great ease, and Zelda went into LinkLand. She stared right into his eyes and giggled.

"Oh, I get it," said Link, still swiftly running. She grabbed hold around his neck.

"You look cute with flowers in your hair."

Link arrived at the Zora's river. Link looked around and saw a tent- no, a medic tent. Two medical tents. Three!

"I'm gonna set you down, so they don't think I'm bringing you in for emergencies."

"Okay... What are they doing?"

"I don't know."

Link walked to the edge of a tent.

"Is everything alright?"

"Is- is that you, Link...?" asked a raspy voice.

"Yes. May I come in?"

"Yes. The disease is not contagious. It's Princess Ruto."

"What disease?"

"Just a plague- one that infects our ability to breathe underwater."

Ruto lay on the sheet, looking into space. She looked at Link, and smiled. She had had a crush on him since the day he found her inside Jabu Jabu's belly. Or, inside the odd configuration of tubes and moving platforms- that seemed more like a dungeon- who knew that Jabu Jabu had so many sphincters.

"Listen, I need to know what the plague came from. If you know, please tell me."

Ruto knew. "The plague was imported directly by box. King Zora literally found a box at his door. He opened it, and a black cloud of gas exploded from the box, killing my father instantly. The cloud injured and sickened twelve, including me."

"Oh, man. Your father's dead..?"

"Yes. Can you help me up?"

Link helped Ruto sit up straight. She yawned, and spread her arms out. making sure-

"Well, I have to go take my girlfriend with me into the Zora's domain. Hope you feel better."

"Gir- okay."

Link has a GIRLFRIEND?! Dammit! She had always wanted him to herself. Now- who's the pretty sweetheart? She thought about all the people- must be a human... Malon? No. Saria? No. She's the sage of the forest- Zelda. That prissy bitch! Link and miss prissybitch are in love?! Not fair!

Link walked over to Zelda and motioned her to follow.

"I'm scared of Ruto."

"Why, huh?"

"She tried to make me look at her... Chest."

"What? Ew. She's perverted."

She hugged him and gave a little 'ew' face.

They walked into the Domain, and saw wreckage- total carnage had smeared Zora's Domain off the map. Multiple pillars were shattered, and the ground was cracked- and had been drained of water.

"Oh, Link," said Zelda, "There's the shop. Go check..."

Link walked into the shop. The person standing at the counter was obviously bored.

"Oh, hi there! Buy a bottle of medicine! Two Hundred rupees!"

Link thought for a moment. "You do realize that is way overpriced. 200 is more rupees than all your products combined. Are you sure?"

"You deserve a glass of hurt!" The big Zora lunged.

This is not what was supposed to happen, though Link- as he drew his sword.

"Die, you illiterate peon!"

"He's not illiterate! You should see his common logic puzzle book!"

Zelda appeared in the door frame, which was actually just an opening in the blue stone. She stepped inside and drew her... Hands.

"Get away from him. Now," she said, her hands holding a now white magic sphere the size of a baseball.

"Zelda, I didn't know you could-"

Zelda threw the ball at the Zora. Both watched as his eyes turned blue.

"What were you saying? That you'd like a..."

"Potion."

"Oh! Twenty rupees!"

"Thank you," said Link.

"What did you do to him?" he asked as they walked out.

"Spell. Cleansing spell."

They went to talk to the head Guard of the Domain. He was standing near the entrance to King Zora's throne. Or, what used to be King Zora's throne.

"Do you take control now that the life of The King is taken and Ruto is sick?" asked Link politely.

"No, but I can sure notify the princess if needed."

"Thank you. Well, that plague you have swarming the Zora population- that sickness is a direct invention of Ganondorf's."

"What do you mean...?"

"Ganon is once again trying to escape from his eternal prison. It has nothing to do with the sages and any failure of any kind. Ganon is ripping through the doorway- but it ends up in a loop. If he tries to get out- we must use the master sword to banish him into death, but in the process, if we don't get him as soon as possible after getting the master sword back- he may unleash his power and efface Hyrule, Termina, and many other towns or kingdoms we don't know of."

"I will inform the princess. I will be quick. Thank you."

Zelda and Link walked out of the cave, down the paths, and past the tent. As Zelda looked in to see if Ruto was okay, Ruto suddenly stuck up her middle finger at her, glaring into her eyes.

"Prissybitch."

Zelda started to tear up. She made her way toward Link and started to cry on his shoulder.

"Oh, no, Zelda! What happened?"

"What's Ruto's problem with me?!" said Zelda, between tears. She was very strong- but sensitive to things like that.

"What did she do?"

"She stuck up her middle finger at me, and called me a prissy bitch!"

"You are most certainly not prissy! Nor a bitch! If anyone is a prissy and a bitch, it's that stuck up Zora Princess. You are just perfect to me."

"Where are we going?"

"We should walk to Kakariko village. There should be someone up on death mountain that needs to know this."

They walked up to the guard at the bottom of the mountain.

"We have something to tell Darunia," said Link. The lady said,

"Then go past."

"We need access to the mountain in order to do that, ma'am."

"Oh! Right. Hey, are you..?"

"Link? Why yes, I am."

"Pass! Here."

The gates pulled open, with a clicking noise as the chains turned.

As they marched up the hill, a red Tekkite jumped out of nowhere. Link backhanded it with a single blow, sending both halves flaming right and left.

They kept the pace, but Tekkites still came to try and knock down the mighty Link.

Link finally was done getting out his sword, and not five seconds later put it back. So, he just held it out in front of him, letting the stupid Tekkites jump into death like kids in a candy store. He and Zelda just laughed sort of evilly as they watched their surprised enemies impale themselves upon Link's sword. When they reached the summit of the mountain, they stopped to take a breath. Zelda kissed Link on the cheek and said,

"You're so cool."

"No, we're so cool."

"Oh, yeah? What did I do?"

"You- turned an angry person into a nice person. What was that anyway...?"

"I said. Cleansing spell."

"Okay, then."

Zelda leaned in to kiss Link. He returned her favor, and they were only starting when a goron came up behind them and started to chuckle.

"I don't mean to interrupt, but I think I found something of yours on the trail...?"

Zelda pulled away quickly, irate with embarrassment. Link kind of chuckled too, and Zelda glared at him.

"Ooookaaaay, okay. I'm sorry." he giggled a little and kissed her forehead, calming her down a little. What was funny though, is that she was embarrassed by being caught making out, but calm when Link kissed her forehead.

"So... Is this yours, Sir?" he held out a piece of paper.

"Um, no, sir. Must be someone else's." he looked at the crinkled note.

"May I...?"

"Sure."

The note was written in a beautifully handwritten style. This is what it read:

Please meet me near the top of the mountain. I will be waiting on the arch. Please take your girl up there with you. She has some valuable information. Please note that this is for your eyes only. DO NOT LET ANYONE READ THIS BUT YOU!

"Oh, my. Let's go." Zelda pushed on forth, Link following behind.

"Any idea who this is?"

"Presumably Darunia." Zelda was unsure, but the note was clear. It had the word TRAP written all over it. She stepped up onto the stair-like rocks leading up to the arch covering the door to the city.

"Hold up."

Link picked up Zelda, moving her off the platform. He set down a wick bomb, and placed it on the boulder in front of him. He jumped down, swiftly caught a piece of rock flying at full-speed toward Zelda.

"Omigoddesses."

"You're fine, I caught it."

"Thank- you..."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

Link blew up the rocks on the trail, and was relieved when he could see the arch up ahead.

"Do you know where he meant by the arch?" Zelda asked quietly, as if someone might overhear.

"Maybe past the arch, there's another?"

Link whispered.

"Hoy, there," a voice boomed quite near to them both. Link and Zelda looked around, but only rocks.

Then, one of the rocks shifted. Blue dots peered through the crack between the goron and the ground.

"Darunia?" Link questioned.

"Yep, it's me." He lifted his body out from hiding.

"I believe you left me a note. Did you know I was coming?"

"No. But I anticipated. The sky, and the black. I assumed you would drop by naturally."

"Did you inform your city?" Link sounded eager to tell them first.

"No... Because I wasn't sure about the meaning of the clouds. But you may now. Have fun."

"We will," said Zelda.

"Actually, Zelda? Can you please stay here with Darunia so I can get the gorons to listen?"

"Yes, and be safe."

Zelda felt a dreary feeling, like nothing was alive. The wind blew a faint breeze, blowing Link's side dangles. She watched as he kept walking toward the opening in the cavern, and he looked back at the entrance, waved at Zelda, and walked in.

Link looked around the cavern, and all was well. The first floor was bustling with gorons, it was probably market day.

He walked down the steps to the first floor, and pulled out his hammer. He smashed the ground with it, pulling everyone's attention to himself.

"Is that you, Link?!"

"Who's that, mama?"

"Yeah, I got this awesome ... Is that Link?"

"YES, it's me." Link boomed across the room.

"Unca!"

"I have important news."

Link gave the news of the rise of ganon, and the undead rising from Hell. He told of the sky, and its darkening. The blanket of darkness, shielding his escape. He told them of the dark forces attacking civilization.

They all listened.

He walked out, feeling successful. He called for Zelda.

"I'm back! Hey, Zelda!" but Zelda was nowhere to be found. He looked over the edge of the cliff, and no Zelda. He ran to the other side. No Zelda. No Darunia, either. His heart beat quickened at a horrible thought. He ran down the path to dogongo's cavern, where he hoped Zelda was safe. Not killed.

Zelda kicked the rocks in her cell. She was crying, her hands burned from picking up rocks and throwing them at the bars she was contained in. She heard a small creak, and footsteps. She looked at the entrance to the cells, hoping for Link, but it was only the guard.

She stepped back, not wanting him to see her face.

The guard took a look at the princess and said:

"Throwing rocks doesn't work, pretty one."

Zelda picked up a rock, and threw it, cracking the guard straight in the nose. He fell down, and was out cold.

Link searched and searched for Zelda, but could not find her in the most secret places he had checked before. Suddenly, he heard a voice.

"Throwing rocks doesn't work, pretty one. Ooh!"

Then the sound of a body falling to the ground.

Link ran in the direction of the sound, and slammed open the well hidden door with his feet. He ran in, to find his beloved locked in a cell. She exclaimed as he pulled out his paperclip.

They ran through the dungeon, and out the entrance.

"What happened?!" link was still in shock from the whole incident. He thought Zelda was hurt, and the thought of that was horrific.

"Darunia walked off, and something grabbed me," said Zelda.

"It threw me into a cell, somewhere. I threw rocks at the bars until the guard came, then I threw one at his face, knocking him out."

"You're really cool."

"Thanks," Zelda giggled.

They stopped at their new home, and Link started cooking dinner.

"Can I help?" Zelda eagerly asked.

"Sure. We're having... What are we having, Zel'?"

"Mashed potatoes, cuccoo, and gravy. Do we have all of that?"

"Yes, we do. And we also have... Mango juice."

"Since when do you like mangoes?"

"Since I tried one yesterday. I bought some at the market for 20 each."

"Well, awesome," said Zelda as she pulled out two potatoes from the pantry. She and Link washed them, peeled them, and mashed them together. Then, Link said,

"Now, you go cook the cuccoo. While I make a specialty."

"Ok."

Link waited till Zelda was at the other side of the kitchen, feathering the cuccoo, till he turned around to make the specialty. He pulled out mayonnaise, mustard, and paprika from the fridge and spice drawer. He beat the mayonnaise and mustard until it was creamy, sprinkled paprika into it, and mixed it into the potatoes.

Then, he noticed Zelda trying to cut the legs off of he cuccoo, and he went up to her to help.

"Oh!" Zelda exclaimed as he gently took the knife out of her hand, cut the leg off, and gave it back.

"Thank you."

"You are very welcome."

Link and Zelda made the gravy together, and after the cuccoo was cooked, Zelda sat at the table and Link served the food.

Zelda took a bite of the mashed potatoes and mocked the eyebrow thing- Link's cute trademark.

"What the Hell did you put in this stuff? It tastes like deviled eggs and mashed potatoes combined! It's delicious!"

"The very stuff you put on hardboiled eggs to make them deviled eggs."

They ate their dinner in silence, and as soon as it was desert time, Link brought out a small platter of... Brownies.

"What's that covering them?"

"Whipped cream with chocolate syrup and butterscotch."

"Wow. Home made?"

"Yup."

She ate them like Link.

As soon as they were finished, they both brushed their teeth and settled into bed.

"Goodnight."

"See you in the morning."

...

Zelda awoke next to Link, whom had his arms wrapped around her. When she went to gently pull his arms off of her, his arms just opened up. She got up, and he clamped them down on nothing. So, be just laid there, his arms outstretched and limp. She left to go get makeup, and when she came out, Link was making breakfast.

"Oh my goddesses."

"Heh, you went to put on makeup, so I took that extra thirty minutes and made you and I a stack of pancakes."

"Why do you always get up, and make breakfast, lunch, or dinner for me? And why can you cook so well?"

"I love you, and I was taught by your chef."

They sat down to a nice meal, and set out to the market.

The place was caked with people, and it was hard to get to shops. By the time they finished shopping, the sky had turned darker. They left for home, played a board game, and got into bed.

"I love you, Link."

"I love you too."

"I love you more..." Zelda said seductively as she climbed on top of Link.

Link awoke to the morning sun rising in the east. He got up, and made French toast.

"Good morning." Zelda kissed Link good morning.

"Good morning, baby." He showed her the table.

"I made you French toast."

"Thank you."

They ate in silence- it was delicious. They both got up, brushed their teeth, and Link surprisingly acquired his sword and shield.

"Why do you have your sword?"

"I must train, Zelda. The evil forces of ganon may attack."

"Oh. Well, meet you at the training grounds."

"LOVE YOU!" he called out the door.

"Love you too!"

Link arrived at the training grounds, ready to beat the shit out of some dummies.

"Link! Good to see you today."

The training supervisor walked up to link.

"I am here to beat the shit out of some dummies."

"Ok. We have targets to fire at, dummies to beat the shit out of, shields to mangle, you name it."

"Thank you."

He walked up to a dummy. Link unsheathed his sword, and studied the enemy.

"Plain old dummy: has no attacks, no defenses, and no central nervous system."

He slashed diagonally, cutting straight through its heart and lungs. The top half slid like a rolling marble off of the cut angle, fake blood now staining the cut line. The top half fell to the ground, squirting fake blood (which Link later found out to be really red corn syrup) all over his shirt and pants.

He approached another. Slicing clean down the middle, the dummy fell limply in halves on the ground.

He liked the blood, he found it humorous. He entered the archery area, where he saw fake bokoblins mounting the roof top of a drywall building, and keese on strings moving magically around the room. He strung his bow, and aimed. He aimed at a bokoblin, but missed. Again. Again. He then actually tried- he aimed just above it, and pierced the doll square in the face.

After he was done training, he left for home.

He found Zelda sitting at the table with Link's common logic puzzle book he published.

"I'm stuck on number twenty two."

"What about it?"

"I can't figure out which equation it is!"

Link read it aloud:

If abcd is four three two one, and aadd is forty four eleven, which equation is correct?

1. four plus twenty plus five is forty two thousand five

2. Twelve plus six plus three plus three is twenty four

3. Six times five is thirty

Zelda exclaimed, "ONE!"

"Yes, good."

After about an hour of common logic, Zelda took a nap and Link sharpened his sword. Link happened to like being alone, sharpening his sword. It made him think, it was calming. Except for the screeching of the metal on the grindstone.

Zelda awoke to a screeching sound, and a

Saw Link out the window, sparks flying as he sharpened his sword. She walked out into the sunlight, and Link stopped abruptly.

"Hey, baby! Did I wake you? I'm sorry."

"Hi, and yes, but it's ok."

"Would you like to go for a walk?"

"After I eat a snack."

"Help yourself- we have mangoes."

"You're really cute." Zelda laughed and kissed Link on the cheek.

Later, when they are walking down the streets of castle town, Zelda starts feeling a little queasy.

"Link, I feel sick."

"You do? Are you going to vomit?"

"I think so..."

Link swept Zelda up and booked it to the castle.

Just as he got there, Zelda doubled over and wretched in a garbage deposit.

"Nice aim-" Link tried to light up the moment, making Zelda laugh then wretch some more.

"Is she alright?" Link was worried.

"We examined her stomach, but found nothing. We did however, find out something else. Ask Zelda."

Link walked in the room where Zelda lay awake.

"Hi, honey. They told me about something they found out?"

"Link?"

"Yes?"

"I'm pregnant."

"Oh my goddesses-! Th-that's great!"

"I love you Link."

"I love you too, Zelda."

END OF PART 1


End file.
